Nathan Yap
Nathan Yap is the protagonist of Kamen Rider 555. He's the primary user of the Phi (Φ) gear. History Early Days Nathan was originally a human until he almost lost his life when bitten by a mouse as a girl, reviving him as the mouse Orphnoch & decided to use his new-found power to destroy orphnochs, intending to save the Academy students when their reunion turned into a mass-attack caused by the Clover Four's Ansel & some of their classmates who were already orphnochs . Since the brutality of the incident, & somehow confused between his failure to save them & the implanted memory in him afterwards that made him believe that he was really the one who started it, Nathan refused to transform again & became a loner, bent on not getting into relationships with people out of fear of somehow betraying them, traveling without any self-confidence or lifelong dream of his own. He is also often teased by Maria for being a "cat-tongue"; a reference to someone who cannot stand food that is too hot). Becoming Phi & New Friends While at a restaurant, Nathan sees Jenny there & follows the girl under the notion that the bag she carried was the one stolen from him three days prior, demanding the bag from her when two of her traveling companions turned into stone & she assumed he killed them. But when the true perpetrator, the Orphnoch Harold Lum, reveals himself to take the Phi Gear, Maria put the Gear on a reluctant Nathan, becoming Kamen Rider Phi & defeats the Stingfish Orphnoch. Once the police find his bag, Nathan ends with the Phi Gear when he & Maria got their bags mixed, coming to her aid when she is attacked by the Elephant Orphnoch before Maria guilt-trips him into sticking with her. But once learning she was faking her injuries, Nathan ditches her & causes a laundry van to crash, with Maria forced to help its driver Kendrick Pond make his deliveries before finding Nathan at a laundromat. However, when the Orphnoch bounty hunter Ash appears, Nathan uses the Gear to defeat the Ox Oprhnoch with Kendrick witnessing the fight, later stealing the Phi Gear with the intent on using it to save people. When Kendrick was confronted by two Orphnochs, he used the belt, however, he learned that he could not transform. This resulted with Orphnoch bounty hunter Adam taking the Phi Gear & using it to his own ends until the Auto Vajin cancels the Phi Gear's transformation. With Nathan reclaiming it, he fought & defeated the Cactus Orphnoch, deciding to keep the Phi Gear & the Auto Vajin, though very apathetic towards his "duties" as Phi when there is no immediate threat. Life in the City & Smart Brain Attacks Arriving at the city, after Maria gets no reply from her father, Nathan suggests they head to Smart Brain to find him, only to not meet Maria's guardian. But after getting a traffic fine & an ensuing argument, Maria decides to borrow money from Kendrick to pay Nathan's fine on the condition to her pay back by working part time at Kendrick's shop. Later, when the Orphnoch Edmund Porter chases after him & Maria once attacking the master at the coffee shop he worked at, Nathan admits his flaws before Kendrick arrives in time with the Phi Gear & Nathan uses it to defeat the Squid Orphnoch. Deciding to help Maria, Nathan attempts to steal a Smart Brain pass from Carter Womack, who refuses to press charges. Later, Nathan encounters the Snake Orphnoch (Saral seymour) & attempts to fight him until the Horse Orphnoch (Carter Womack) charged in to aid him. Eventually, Nathan was getting used to being Phi & decided that if fighting was wrong, after losing to Chi a few times & battling a few Orphnoch, then he would bear the wrongdoing & defeat all that get in his way. But, after his fight with Lucky Clover member Mr. J, he loses the Phi Gear to the Centipede Orphnoch, Jack Auttenburg. But he gets it back & is able to transform into Axel Form, thanks to Cameron, where he manages to defeat the Sea Cucumber Orphnoch & drive Jack away. But an act of deceit from Saral & the Rabbit Orphnoch, Justice Knaggs, Nathan & Cameron lose the belts to them as they are attacked by Jack & a fellow Lucky Clover member, Anissa Horn. Nathan then did an undercover mission to get back the gears for him & Cameron. After his cover was blown, he & Cameron discovered the Meteor Academy inside the Smart Brain Corporation along with the Delta Gear. After getting back the Phi Gear, Nathan transforms into Phi to battle the Lucky Clover members who have escaped. Nathan then learns that the rest of the students of Meteor Academy also used the Delta Gear to fight. He tries to help Chi take out the Frog Orphnoch, but finds that it was defeated by Kamen Rider Delta. Nathan then learns that the Delta Gear was stolen by Albert, a Meteor student who became an Orphnoch. The male Meteor Academy members freak out over who the belt should belong to, with Nathan puzzled by their strange behavior. Eventually, he learns that Maria was captured by the male students who wanted to trade her life for the Delta Gear. However, Albert arrives & beats up the two students, revealing he came to discard the last shred of his humanity by killing Maria, however Phi & Chi interfere with this plan, also finding out his identity but let him escape. Nathan then talks to Qiana about being strong & able when Albert comes back to take Maria's life. He & Chi team up but lose when the Dragon Orphnoch takes the belt from the newly arrived Qiana (who is before defeated & wounded by Albert) & transforms into Kamen Rider Delta. Delta proves to be too much for him & Chi as they escape from him due to the Centipede Orphnoch (Jack Auttenburg) interfering with Delta's "fun". He then makes a vow to not leave one Orphnoch alive. He later finds the Horse Orphnoch battling the Lobster Orphnoch & becomes Phi to take him on. However, Delta interferes & forces both Phi & the Horse Orphnoch back into their human forms. Though astonished, Nathan eventually comes to understand Carter's desire to protect humans & decides to fight alongside him. But Cameron stole the Phi Gear from Nathan in order to drive a wedge between him & Carter (due to his personality). During this, Delta comes from out of nowhere & attacks Chi & Phi & used the Jet Sliger to continue "playing". Phi then summons his own Jet Sliger to battle Delta, but loses because of his inexperience using it. Delta then launches missiles from his Jet Sliger & destroys Phi's Jet Sliger, but Phi manages to escape with a quick activation of Axel Mode. Later, after talking to Maria about Albert's humanity, he tries to believe in him & lets him protect her when she is attacked by an Orphnoch. But this was all a ruse so that he could get close to Maria to kill her like before. He succeeds in doing so & leaves Nathan in a state of shock. He asks what Cameron meant by when he said that he will revive Maria. Albert explained to him that she had special blood cells that normal doctors wouldn't be able to help her. Nathan talks to the Chief asking if he could use the facilities to revive Maria. The Chief agrees only if he became a member of Lucky Clover by killing Albert to which he said is impossible for Nathan because he isn't an Orphnoch. But Nathan reveals his true nature as an Orphnoch during the fight that followed. Despite his attempt, Cameron tells him that they cannot just ignore what that occurred. Maria & everyone tried to have a picnic by a lake, but two Lucky Clover members wanted payment for using Smart Brain to save Maria's life. Eventually, Nathan revealed to Maria in battle that he was an Orphnoch & she was terrified at the sight of him. Later, Carter asked him when he became an Orphnoch & about being terrified of the powers. He also mentioned to Carter that he willingly transformed into an Orphnoch but could not remember anything after that. He tried to live with them again because Maria wanted to give him a second chance. Unfortunately, he left them of his own free will & went back to Smart Brain for some answers. It was there that the Chief of Smart Brain showed him footage of the night of the Meteor Academy Reunion; it was shown that an Orphnoch attacked the students & nearly killed a huge number of them. The footage showed that Nathan was there in his Orphnoch form which he thought that he was responsible for what had happened. He then decided to become an official member of Lucky Clover; his first task was to take back the Phi Gear that he gave to Carter Womack. The Chief wanted him to use the Gear to kill him, but Carter refused to do it because he was human. Nathan then fled from the battle. Once Cameron learns that it was Nathan who attacked the class of Meteor Academy, he meets with Nathan with the intent to kill him. Luckily, Carter was able to save Nathan from being killed. Nathan then found & helped Eric & Magdalene by transforming into Kamen Rider Delta & fought an Orphnoch attacking them. However he faints soon after & Magdalene tries to show compassion, with Eric having doubts from Cameron. When he woke, he then decides that he would rather die than become Smart Brain's ally. He fights the Chief only to be beaten & somewhat saved by Carter & Cameron. He then finds out from Maria that he isn't the one who attacked everyone on the night of the reunion, but the Dragon Orphnoch was responsible & that he was instead trying to protect everyone. Soon after, he becomes Phi again but this time with a new form: Blaster Form. Using this new power he manages to destroy another Orphnoch out for his life & scare off the Dragon Orphnoch. Maria asked him to come back, with Cameron retorting that he himself still doesn't trust Nathan (like he ever has), but refuses. He gives Maria the Phi Gear & runs off. He then challenges the members of Lucky Clover to final battle where everything would be decided. After that, he finds that Albert is still alive. He eventually learns from Albert that the attack on the Meteor Academy Reunion was not a random attack, but a plan cooked up by Smart Brain to try & artificially create Orphnoch. He also learned that most of the students were failed subjects & that only a handful weren't hurt, but only he himself became an Orphnoch. He passed out before he could tell Nathan anything else. Nathan takes Albert to a safe location where Albert learns why Maria can still believe in Nathan even though he's an Orphnoch before Albert knocks him out & takes his place fighting the three members of Lucky Clover as the battle Nathan challenged to Lucky Clover. After witnessing Albert's death, Nathan decides to fight alongside Chi & Delta not as an Orphnoch, but as Phi. After Carter Womack becomes president (after the first one was fired & defeated by Phi, Chi, & Delta) & Cameron Bentley losing the Chi Gear to him, Nathan learns that the Orphnochs are destined to die unless the Orphnoch King is awakened. But if the King awakens, then all of humanity will die. He learns that the Orphnoch King is Abner Bell & tries to destroy him to save humanity, but Saral tried to stop him & Nathan failed. He tried again but this time Carter stopped him & took his body back to Smart Brain for examination. He was saved by the combined efforts of Kendrick, Maria, Saral (who found out from Carter & told the others), Eric, & Magdalene before being confronted by Carter again. Both he & Carter then have one last battle that involved their powers as Phi & Chi & Orphnochs. Nathan is able to claim victory as he spares Carter's life because he said that he is "human". With a renewed sense of living, Carter agrees to help Nathan & Eric take down the King using the power of the Gears. The fight doesn't go so well when the Chi Gear is destroyed & it almost destroys Carter slowly & painfully. But then, Phi managed to land a hit on the King, defeating the King & saving Carter. Ambush & Survive Later, Nathan's battle with Smart Brain leads him to be defeated when he & Maria were ambushed by an army of Omicrons. Although Nathan was able to fight them off as Phi, there were just too many & he ultimately was dragged away by the Omicrons. Without a successor to the Phi Gear, Maria hid the belt, always believing Nathan would return one day. Unknown to her, Nathan survived his encounter with the Omicrons, but was left severely injured, having sustained a head injury that resulted in amnesia. He had since been under the care of a former Smart Brain scientist & his daughter, Freya. However, Maria started the local legend to the surviving humanity resistance cell that Phi's return would bring peace. Without his memories, the scientist renamed him Zachary & gave him false memories in hopes he could take care of Freya whenever he was unavailable. Nathan/Zachary would spend the next several days with Freya, surviving through the shanty-town selling refurbished shoes. While Freya sold the shoes, Nathan would restore old shoes for sale. He would not have his memories back until Freya pressured him to a public dance. Return of Phi Zachary relented to Freya's request to attend the dance, but nobody came as everyone feared the Orphnochs, except Maria. Zachary hadn't seen Freya yet & danced with Maria instead. As it was a masquerade ball, they didn't realize each others' identities until the Omicrons attacked. After an explosion, Nathan's memories returned & he resumed his life with Mariw in the human resistance cell. His return isn't without doubt as everyone finds Nathan's return suspicious. Their resistance leader, Waters, was the most suspicious as he finds it odd that Nathan was the only human that can use the Phi Gear as it's well-known that only Orphnochs can only use the drivers. Nathan only ignored their doubts & went off with Maria for a haircut. Afterwards, he went to see Freya, where she explained everything to him about his false memories; little did he know Waters trailed him. Freya was afraid that Nathan would hate her for the facade, but Nathan was forgiving about the matter. Freya then gave him the Phi Blaster. It was then Waters tried to kill Nathan for the Phi Gear. Freya loved Nathan & took the bullet for him, wounding her; Waters's victory was short lived as Carter Womack was nearby & knocked him out for the Phi Gear. As Carter & Nathan had been friends, he returned the Phi Gear to him. Rescue Maria & Battling the Emperor Riders Later, Kamen Rider Psi attacked & abducted Mariw, then taking her into the city. Nathan barged into the city's indoor sports stadium to rescue Maria from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. As Phi, Nathan had a difficult time defeating the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Auto Vajin helped, but the robot was destroyed in battle. As Phi was attempting to kill the Elasmotherium Orphnoch with a Crimson Smash, Psi appeared & forced him out of the stadium with his Flying Attacker. Outside, Phi switched to Axel Form for high-speed combat. He was able to chase down Psi & damage his Flying Attacker before reverting back to Phi form. Psi switched to melee combat with his Psi Tonfa Edge & the fight dragged back into the stadium. Maria was watching the fight as well & Psi charged at Phi to execute the Tonfa Edge EX. Maria threw Phi his Phi Edge for a counter attack. Their blows deflected each other, but Phi re-directed the weapon right under Psi's stomach & quickly inserted the Phi Mission Memory to energize his weapon, & initiated Sparkle Cut to vaporize Psi & his Gear. Just as Nathan thought he had won, Carter revealed himself as Kamen Rider Omega. Still enraged & saddened by the "betrayal" he experienced from humanity (a mind trick from Smart Brain that cost the lives of Saral & Violet), Carter devoted himself as he wants to live as an Orphnoch. Due to the power Omega held & Nathan's reluctance to properly retaliate against a friend, Omega was winning easily. Before Omega could attack, Nathan revealed his Wolf Orphnoch form, shocking Carter & the rest of the Orphnoch spectators in the stadium, even Maria. Nathan tried to reason with him, but Carter refused to listen, & the two fought in their Orphnoch forms. Unwilling to lose Maria & the fight, he activated Phi's Blaster Form to defeat Omega. Carter had difficulty fighting Phi's new form. Nathan decided to end this with his Blaster Crimson Smash, as Carter countering with his Omega Stlanzer. Their power of the collision was so great, that a majority of the stadium roof was cut off. However, Nathan pressed on, destroyed Omega's attack, & his Rider Kick connected with Omega's chest, defeating him, but not killing him. After Omega's defeat, Nathan resumed rescuing Maria from the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Carter awakened to have a sudden change of heart & helped Nathan defeat the Elasmotherium Orphnoch, but at the price of his life. Carter died in Nathan's arms & the crowd was stunned at Phi's victory. The crowd peacefully allowed Maria & Nathan exit the stadium to start a new life together. In the final scene of the final episode, Nathan, Maria, & Kendrick are seen lying on a large field of grass. After a short conversation, Nathan claims that he now has a dream. As both Maria & Kendrick asks what his dream is, Nathan looks at his hand; & the last time he looked at it, it was slowly starting to turn to dust, but looking at it now, he notices that his hand had completely healed. His vision becomes blurred for a moment, but he says nothing. With a face of joy, he states that his dream is to make pure white laundry, & to make everyone in the world happy. Later Appearances Kamen Rider DCD Kamen Rider Faiz appears in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions as Tsukasa learned his true mission. Faiz is seen as one of the Riders who gang up on Decade just minutes before Diend shoots Decade at point blank range. In the Rider War dream Natsumi has and in the special edition of episode 31, Faiz is one of the few Riders to not get destroyed by Decade. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Takumi Inui (as Faiz) along with Kabuto, Kuuga, and Double are seen being led by Rider 1 as they fought with the rest of the surviving Super Sentai and later teamed-up with the Abarangers. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Alligator Imagin, and Zangyack Commander Shikabanen with Go-On Green. Later, he was one of the Kamen Riders facing Doktor G with Tsukasa. However, with the powers of his new Kani Laser form, all the Riders, including his nemesis, V3, didn't stand a chance. But with help from the Goseigers, Tsukasa, Blade, and Ryuki defeated him, only to reveal his true identity as Narutaki. War of the Heroes 2: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers , and Kuuga as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Faiz was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Faiz appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power In a retelling of Kamen Rider 555's story, Takumi as Faiz fought against the Arch Orphenoch while Kaixa fought the Horse Orphenoch. However, Kusaka dies in the battle, causing him to discard fighting altogether, living a life full of regret. Sometime in the unknown future, he was approached by Tsukasa, wanting him to join him fighting the Badan Empire, but he refused and leaves. However, he was attack by Badan's monsters as Tsukasa arrive to fight them. While Decade was fighting, Takumi decides to join the fray, but he hesitated, remembering Kusaka's death. Later, Takumi arrive in the restaurant having ramen, but a criminal appear to held one of the customers (Mari) as hostage. Having the victims to be scared, a doctor named Keisuke Jin approach to the criminal as he started to heal his wounds as a promise. After Keisuke heals his wounds, Takumi started to follow them to their clinic. Keisuke started to question him until an injured patient appear to the doctor, having Takumi to assist him. After helping Keisuke, the doctor would give some advice after hearing Takumi's story. On the next day, after taking Mari to buy food, they were ambushed by Badan's monsters as Keisuke arrive to fight them. Takumi would transform to finish them off, however Keisuke transform into X to fight Faiz, seeing that he is one of the Heisei Riders as he was overpowered by the senior Rider. Later, he joins Kouta and Tsukasa, along with Wizard, Joker, OOO, and Kiva to fight the remaining Showa Riders. Faiz got himself defeated along with X when they execute their finishers on each other. However all the Riders were free thanks to Gaim as they started to battle the Badan Empire. While fighting, Faiz sees Kusaka's spirit as the spirit would manipulate the Rider. Faiz would stop the attack from Wizard and X as Haruto and Keisuke convince him to move on, having him remembering what Keisuke said during the incident as Kusaka's spirit disappears. They would transform and destroyed Badan's ship. After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Forms Phi *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed': 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & Ultimate Finder visor that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Axel *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.75 t *'Kicking power': 7.5t *'Maximum jump height': 52.5m *'Maximum speed': 100m/0.0058 seconds *'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8t *'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Phi can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also become 1.5 times stronger & he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Phi’s basic form to transform, with the Phi Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Phi Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses & rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads & reveal the Phi Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver & the Ultimate Finder turns red & "Start Up" begins. Once Phi has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Phi & has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Nathan, the suit's predominant user, though Carter used it once when he took over temporarily as Phi. Blaster *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed': 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 8t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 30t Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Phi Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Phi Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams & spreads itself over the Sol Foam & the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Phi also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called the Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Phi Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. In Blaster Form, Phi inputs all his codes directly on the Phi Blaster. Wolf Orphnoch A long time 'natural' Orphnoch who has hidden his Orphnoch nature since an automobile accident during his boyhood. Nathan revealed his true form later in the series & near the end of the series. He survived in this form in the end of the series. Upon revealing his form during the series, he went on a rampage, & tried to join the Lucky Clover. However, after witnessing one of the members of Lucky Clover being badly hurt, he snapped back to reality, & vowed to fight for humanity as a human, as Phi. Near the end of the series, Wolf Orphnoch's re-created design, called Violent Emotion, has a pair of more wolf-like animalistic legs as opposed to the Orphnoch-humanoid legs during the series. Its speed & agility appear to be greater in the Violent Emotion version as well. Delta The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite & the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers & generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets & greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, & the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off & resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems & have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Arsenal Phi *SB-555B Phi Driver - Phi's transformation belt. **SB-555P Phi Phone - The control unit of the Phi Gear. ***Phi Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Phi Armor. *SB-555C Phi Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555B2 Phi Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Phi Edge - A lightsabre-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555W Phi Axel Watch - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Phi Axel Armor. *SB-555T Phi Blaster - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Blaster Form. *Phi Sounder - This boom box can convert into two cannons that shoots Photon waves when the Phi Mission Memory is inserted into it. *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Phi's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. *SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. Delta *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear & the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen & the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor. **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle. Trivia *Yap, his surname, may be a reference to a dog's barking. His Orphnoch form is based on the wolf, the ancestor of the domestic dog. *Nathan is the first non-human Rider in the American Kamen Rider Series. *Nathan is the first primary Kamen Rider to have a characteristic gesture before they fight their enemies; he flicks his right wrist near his thigh as he goes into battle. *Nathan is also the first primary Kamen Rider to become a Rider using High Technology equipment. See Also *Takumi Inui - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:555 Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Orphnoch Category:Wolf Monsters Category:Canine Monsters Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Primary Riders Category:Red Riders